


Muscle Heads

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [35]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis exercise at the same gym and make use of the locker rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Well the summary isn't fancy, but then again they fuck in a shower, so... But super fit rugby player Liam and sassy Louis so WIN WIN!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Louis was just coming inside from his private practice on the outdoor pitch of his high end, snobby af, exclusive gym. He smelled awful, probably looked even worse, and all he wanted to do was hit the showers, maybe take a round in the sauna, and go home to his big, warm bed. What he didn't anticipate was the massive crowd blocking his entry to the rest of the gym from the weight room.

He barely even looked at the weight room, except every other Thursday when Jarvis made him lift, because footie players were lean and light, not bulky. His gym was filled with strangers, and some of them weren't even pretending to be wearing proper athletic wear. So when he walked through the door to see a hindrance to his beloved luxury shower that came with the too expensive membership, he rolled his eyes and elbowed his way to the front to see what was so important.

At the head of the mass was what Louis could only describe as a glistening Olympian made of pure lust and gold. His mouth actually fell open, embarrassingly wide, at the sight of him. Zeus himself was holding a free weight in his left hand, curling it nonchalantly, while signing things with his right. Louis cleared his throat to keep his whimper from spilling out. Who was this Greek god and why was he in Louis' gym?

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, making Louis turn to face them. "Oh, my God! Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne in one day! This is the greatest moment of my life." Louis half-laughed at the fan. Liam Payne, huh? Strong name. Strong arms. It fits. The fan was still talking. "...your last game man. I couldn't believe the assist right before the game winning goal." Louis was smiling now. "I mean wow. Can I have your autograph?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, mate. Of course."

The small interaction brought more attention on Louis and soon he had his own small crowd of people circling him, complimenting his game, or his looks, both of which Louis accepted with humility. Of course. By the time the crowd winded down, Louis was left a bit shell shocked and alone, save for the man that started this all. Liam Payne was standing a few feet away, looking at Louis with a raised brow and bad intentions.

Louis raised his own brow back, smirking at the larger man. "Looking for something?"

Liam laughed, a small chuckle. "No, I think I've found what I was looking for."

Louis pursed his lips to keep from smiling. Instead he nodded slowly. "I feel so out of the loop. You're apparently some big thing, but I don't even know your name." A lie, but the intent was real. He had never heard of Liam Payne before today.

"I can't say the same." Liam laughed again, a sound Louis could see himself getting used to hearing. "I know who you are. Louis Tomlinson. Star football player. Three-peat show on the national team and a Cup title under your belt." Louis was impressed. Liam must have been able to see as much on his face because he looked so proud of himself. He extended a hand to Louis. "Liam Payne."

"Liam Payne." Louis finally let the name filter off his tongue. It felt good saying it. He wondered what it would sound like in the heat of the moment. Louis blinked rapidly to clear his derailing thoughts. "And are you some hot shot I should know?"

"Nah, I'm nobody."

Louis sucked his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Uh huh." He turned his phone over in his hand and unlocked it. "Hold on." A minute later Louis had Liam's bio pulled up and was reading over his many achievements. "Well, rugby, that explains it. I don't follow the sport." Louis lifted his gaze to peer at Liam through his lashes. "Although, I do love the uniforms." Liam's short, staccato laugh broke the thick air around them. Louis looked back to his phone. "MVP two years going. Named top player of the year by Men's Fitness. And that's doesn't even touch your actual game stats." Louis turned his lips down in consideration. "I'm intrigued."

Liam smiled wide. "Thank you. Does it happen to talk about my charity work or my degree in engineering?"

Louis hummed. "I haven't gotten that far yet. Must be all the hype about your humble personality taking up the page." Liam laughed again. That fucking laugh. Those bright teeth and those crinkly eyes. Louis was sinking fast. He needed to get some air. "I was actually just heading to the showers and then home, so...nice meeting you, Liam Payne?"

"Actually I was heading to the showers as well, before the crowd. I'll go with."

Louis nodded tightly, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the many activities two athletic men could get up to in the shower. "Sure," he croaked then cleared his throat and tried again, "Sure." If Liam noticed Louis' internal dilemma he didn't show it. Only grabbed his bottle of water and joined Louis on his walk across the gym. "So. I don't normally see you around here. New member?"

"Uh, yeah," Liam said distractedly. "I just got traded to a team in the area so I'll be using this gym when I'm home."

"Oh, great. I'll be seeing you around then."

Liam just hummed. Louis could feel his strong gaze all over his body, but he tried not to let it get to him as he crossed the threshold of the locker room. Louis walked ahead to his large, dark wood locker, but he could still feel Liam's eyes on him. He shivered from the weight of it as he stripped off his sweaty cut off. Louis had his thumbs in his waist band when he felt the hot skin of a body against his back. He had to put a hand on the lockers to keep from falling forward as Liam pressed his lips to Louis' ear. "You know? I had a dream about you once."

Louis' eyes fluttered shut when Liam took his earlobe between his teeth and nibbled softly. "Yeah?" he breathed out.

"It was just after you came out. Which was," Liam made an appreciative sound in Louis' ear, "wow, by the way. I was so turned on by it. I felt like 'team rainbow flag' gained a thousand points that day, because you were practically our captain after that. I had this dream," Liam's hands moved down Louis' side to grip his hips tightly, "that we were in one of the empty practice rooms of your home stadium just after your announcement," he kissed down Louis' neck, making the smaller man shudder and arch back on Liam, "and I was showing you my appreciation for what you did," he said with a smirk that Louis could see clear as day, even with his eyes closed.

"How so?"

Liam chuckled lowly as he brought a hand around front to press the heel of his hand onto Louis' semi. "Well, I don't remember all of it, but I clearly remember my name falling out of those beautiful lips while you kept my mouth quite occupied."

Louis groaned and rocked into Liam's hand. "Yeah? What else?"

Liam brought his other hand up to push Louis' head back onto his shoulder before latching his mouth onto the thin skin right over a vein in his neck. Louis groaned louder, the sound ringing out in the empty room. "I remember waking up, and the sheets were wet with sweat and all I could do was get a hand around me before I came to the thought of you."

"Yes, Liam."

"I think that was part of the dream, too."

Louis let his head fall forward between his shoulders as he reached a hand back and got a handful of Liam's ass. "How about we make your dream a reality? What do you say?"

"There is so much more that I want from you than was in that dream, Louis."

Louis pushed them back so he could stand and turned around. "Then let's see if we can make reality better than your dreams, hm?"

Liam seemed to melt at the offer. "God, yes, please." Liam started pulling at their clothes, but Louis held his wrists.

"Showers, Liam. I reek."

"Sure, of course." Liam nearly dragged Louis towards the tile floor. As soon as Louis' feet touched the cold floor, Liam pulled him in and kissed him. Louis let shock wash through his system for a moment before throwing an arm around Liam's neck and pulling their bodies together. Liam groaned when Louis' hips rocked forward to meet his.

"Take my clothes off," Louis ordered.

Liam nodded like he'd been given a treat and continued what Louis had halted earlier. Within minutes both boys were bare and wrapped around each other, lips attacking each others' mouths. Louis felt behind himself frantically for the translucent, textured shower door until he felt the handle and yanked it open. He pulled Liam with him over the threshold and soon Liam had him pinned to the wall.

He yanked Louis wrists above his head, stretching the boy out beneath him. Louis arched beautifully off the wall towards Liam, teasing him, luring him in. Liam trailed his hands down Louis' body, past his chest to his hips, where he turned him roughly and pressed against him. He reached over and flicked on the water, cold raining down on their heated bodies. Louis yelped, but Liam held him firm.

The larger man reached around Louis and pressed a button on the wall. Louis moaned, unabashed, when a soft stream of water came out from the wall, hitting Louis' erection and hips. "Oh, God," his head lulled, overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"Neat little thing," Liam murmured. "I wonder what it'll feel like if I turn you around?" Louis' face scrunched up in need, and he bit his lip to keep his moan under control. Then Liam took Louis' last shred of self-control when he said, "Let's find out," and turned Louis over before spreading his cheeks and let the pulsing water massage over his hole. Louis squirmed and bucked back and forth for more.

"Oh-oh, fuck!" His voice cut off in a high whine at the end. Liam smirked and let a finger wander down to brush over his wet entrance. Louis sat back sharply on it. "God, Liam, yes," he breathed. Liam took that as the demand it was and pushed his finger into Louis. Louis' head fell back to the tile with a soft thud and his ass pressed on Liam for more, his torso coming completely off the wall in a curvaceous arch of desire. Liam wrapped his free arm around the dip of Louis' waist, keeping him in his current artful position.

"Christ, Louis, look at you," he purred in Louis' ear as he pushed in a second finger, pulling a desperate whine from the footie player.

"So-" Louis had to swallow and breathe. "So much." Louis' small fingers were clawing at Liam's strong back now. "Oh my God. It feels-fucking-so good."

Liam opened his fingers inside Louis over and over, pulling the muscles of his rim more loose with each stretch. "Just wait," he teased and dropped to his knees on the slick shower floor. He kept his fingers moving, but brought his other hand from Louis' curves to his cock, wrapping his fingers around his base and then his lips over the head. Louis cried out and thrust jerkily between the two breathtaking sensations.

Louis' body curled in on itself without Liam's force there to hold him up. A hand went to Liam's hair, scratching at his scalp and tugging on his locks. The other slapped against the wall, looking for purchase and finding only pleasure. "Oh, fuck," Louis grit through his teeth. Liam tightened his lips and moved down Louis' length, bobbing in rhythm with his pattering heartbeat.

Louis rubbed hard circles in Liam's hair as Liam went lower and lower with each second. By the time Liam's lips kissed Louis' pelvis, Louis was shuddering and scratching at the wall. His eyes fluttered closed when Liam swallowed around Louis' cock in his throat. Liam pulled back and inhaled a much needed breath through his nose while he licked across the underside of Louis' twitching shaft.

With Louis rocking into his mouth like he couldn't help it, Liam was already close and he hadn't even gotten a hand around himself. When Louis yanked his hair so Liam had to look up at him, teary eyes and all, he saw darkened eyes and bitten-pink lips. Liam groaned and finally reached down with a shaky hand and gave his prick tentative strokes. Louis tracked the movement with his blown pupils, growling when Liam started getting himself off. Louis shoved his cock down Liam's throat and rasped out, "Get your hand. Off your dick."

Liam whined before letting his hand go still, his body going soft, and his fingers slipping out of Louis' hole. Louis bent down and pulled Liam up under his arms. "Louis," Liam panted, voice low and rough from having Louis against his tonsils. "Need to be inside you."

"Want you, too." Louis admitted as he turned to face the wall and pushed his ass out for Liam to admire.

"Jesus Christ, Louis." Liam's hands snapped to the firm flesh, squeezing with an appreciative hum. He spread him like he had before, dipping his fingers into the valley between his cheeks. Louis keened at the almost gratifying motion. "I can't believe this is happening," Liam whispered, almost like he didn't mean to say it.

"It's not happening," Louis complained. "Nothing is happening." He wiggled his bum for added effect. Liam chuckled and pressed his hard on between Louis' cheeks. Louis smiled, happy to finally feel him, and wrapped an arm around the back of Liam's neck. "Stop teasing."

Liam was sure the words were meant to sound threatening, angry even, but Louis' voice was barely a breath by now, his words carrying the weight of a feather, so Liam only kissed his neck where his head was tucked in. "Thank you for this, Lou."

Louis scoffed. "I haven't done anything yet but let you suck my cock."

"Exactly," Liam smirked. "And I want to say thank you for this," he rocked harder down on Louis, his tip catching on Louis' rim, "before I can't."

"Expecting to be rendered speechless?"

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

Louis laughed, giddy and turned on. "Liam, come on!"

"Okay, okay." Liam let the water run as he slid easily over Louis' hole for a few more seconds before gripping himself and leading his head down to slip inside. Louis stilled, completely quiet, until Liam's wide head pushed past the tight muscles of Louis' entrance.

Once he was inside, gliding smoothly deeper into the smaller boy, Louis let out a shaky breath that weaved into a throaty moan when Liam bottomed out. Louis felt the wet skin of Liam's forehead against his shoulder. "Louis," Liam sounded like he couldn't even believe that was Louis' name, like everything Louis was at the moment was more than Liam could comprehend.

"You're not moving," Louis hinted. "Why's that again?"

Liam shook his head against Louis' shoulder, spray hitting the back of his head and dripping down his neck. "You're amazing."

"You give me too much credit," Louis teased, voice breaking off when Liam started to pull out. "I haven't done anything."

"You're brilliant," Liam continued his praise, undeterred. "Your body is so perfect. You're so tight, so thick. God," Liam grabbed at Louis' hip. "I can't get enough of you." Liam shoved back in deep, a sharp, hard thrust.

"You can have whatever you want, Li," Louis relinquished. "Please, just go." Louis' hand was a fist on the slick wall, curled in frustration. Liam leaned up and kissed just under Louis' ear before relenting and giving Louis what he needed. He kept his hold on Louis' hip as he thrust at a bruising pace into Louis' body. Louis tried his best to give back into the movement, but soon Liam was wrapping his arm back around Louis' body and holding him up like a rag doll.

Louis was whimpering small, desperate noises where his face was pressed against the shower, and Liam didn't slow down for anything. "Liam, Lia-fuck-please. Oh fuuuuck," he sobbed when Liam changed his angle and nailed Louis' prostate. "Yeeess, Oh God." Louis' fingers were scrambling against Liam's hair and his whole body was shaking. "Gonna-Liam-I'm gonna come."

"Yes, Louis. So good," was all Liam got out before Louis clenched on him and shot over the spotless shower wall, cum dripping wetly down the tile. Liam lifted up on his toes and buried himself deep inside Louis' tightening hole as he filled him with a drawn out version of his name. Liam let himself just lean on Louis' heated body to catch his breath while Louis leaned on the wall to do the same.

Once Liam knew he'd live to breathe another breath, he pulled out and stepped out of the cascading water, turning it off. He opened the door and grabbed two folded towels from the wall, wrapping one around himself before turning back to find Louis still using the wall for support. Liam wrapped the other towel around Louis' shivering body, tucking it in to stay, and kissing his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I...I came untouched. I've never-I mean not like-" Louis took a long breath. "Wow, Liam Payne."

Liam hummed out a laugh and circled Louis in his arms. Louis finally fell away from the wall, but replaced its support with Liam's. "Well, I've never made someone come untouched, so I guess we're even."

"Oh no, Payne. We're nowhere near even. I can't even imagine what I would have to do to thank you for that."

Liam grunted a displeased noise. "No way. We're even. If anything, you're leagues above me."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Are we just going to complement each other on our excellent sex skills, or are you going to give me your number so I can take you to dinner?"

Louis turned in Liam's arms to give him his best cheeky smile. Liam ate it up, surging forward to capture Louis' lips in a kiss. "Yes- Fuck, yes," he murmured against Louis' mouth.

"Great," Louis beamed. "But actually first I have to take a real shower at home."

"Right, of course." Liam stepped back from Louis and they got out of the steamy bathroom and back to the locker room.

"I'd ask you to join, but then I'd never actually shower." Louis grabbed his change of clothes. "Pick me up at seven instead?"

"Six-fifty probably because I won't be able to wait."

Louis licked his lips to keep his pleased smile from showing. "Okay, six-forty-five it is."

Liam smiled in answer and got dressed next to Louis, sneaking peaks just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
